Musty Film
by Aruta Rianu
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots of the Fatal Frame series. Type 01- A Flash of Dawn. Rei spots the old Camera Obscura and reminisces of her times in the Manor. R&R please, this is my first submition!


A Flash of Dawn

Setting: Reality, outside Rei's house.

Characters: Rei, Kei and Miku.

Summary: Rei spots the Camera Obscura and reminisces about her times inside the Manor of Sleep.

---

A clink of a box was heard as it was placed rather heavily on the wooden floor; its contents of old dust-filled books and other stuff Yuu used for his research hit each other in the impact.

Rei didn't really want to let go of these things that her fiancé once owned… or still owned for the matter. These reminded her about the times when he still lived, the times before he died because of her indiscreet driving two months ago.

But how was she going to let him go? Was this really the right thing to do after all?

As she went for the handle of the truck's double-doors, a little glimpse of light danced across her cheeks. Winning her attention, she looked at the direction of the reflected light.

The Camera Obscura.

"… Rei-san? What's the matter?" Miku asked. She stood at the tip of her toes to look over the taller girl's shoulder and saw the camera they knew very well. "Oh… it's-"

"Yeah, the camera."

"..."

"Do you still want to keep it with you?"

At first, the photographer blinked as if she was oblivious to what had just been said. Keep it? That's an easy question… of course not! Why would I want to keep it in the first place? What if the ghosts I captured with this suddenly haunt me again and plan to take on their revenge?

Rei laughed a little at her own thoughts. Of course it wouldn't be possible; she freed the souls that were cursed by the tattoo…

The souls whom the three of them encountered…

Reika and her lover Kaname, Kyouka and Akito, Amane, the other handmaidens, ceremony women, the shrine carpenters that were sacrificed… and Yuu…

He's free now, isn't he? He's gone to the other side now. There's no use on sulking about it anymore. Rei should be happy that Yuu has been given his rest. His long awaited peace.

Both girls stared at the camera in silence as they reminisced about those nightmares inside the Manor of Sleep until a solid yet firm cough resounded in the air around them. Surprised at the startling sound, they looked at the person who created such a noise.

"You know, no one said that we could forget everything that happened after everything is over." Kei commented to the air as his arms flew to the back of his neck, his eyes slowly and slyly glanced at the two girls. "It wouldn't hurt to relive how everything started, no matter how painful it is… because sometimes it might be the only way that you'd remember something important; someone important… right?"

The three of them stared at the camera again. A tiny snicker came out of the youngest of the three, and then came a sharp giggle from the short-haired photographer. Moments later the two girls laughed heartily at the young author that stood next to them. Kei gave a slight pout (that almost looked like a frown) and let out a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Between fits of laughter, Rei attempted to speak in a clear tone, "The way- pfft- said it- sounded like... haha..! sense, but-!" unable to continue, Miku struggled from ceasing her cackle and continued Rei's statement. "She said, the way you said it sounded like it had a lot of sense, but it ended up failing epically!" she clutched her stomach and began resting her head on the other girl's arm as her own shoulders began shaking uncontrollably in mirth.

"But it did make sense! Aww, come on…" Kei huffed and tried to stand the two girls' obnoxious "mad-hatting". But in a while, he began to suppress a little grin that was forming in his rough yet smooth features. He waited a few more moments until Miku and Rei calmed down.

"So? Are you still keeping the camera?" He asked without restraint, seeing that Rei has loosened up a notch to what held her back from moving on. Rei gave an almost-invisible smile and nodded softly, taking the unusual camera from the box.

"Yeah, I might… no, should as well keep it." and with that said, Rei and Miku walked back to the house as Kei held on to both the handles of the truck's back door.

"Yuu… thanks for everything. I'll take it here from now on, alright?"

He gave a little push for it and the door closed with a loud pressing sound.

~End of Oneshot~

A/N: lol, I really don't write fanfiction or compose stuff like this but I guess I probably should to improve my creativity skills haha I hope you guys liked it. This is quite a big start for me in ! *claps autistically lol* What I actually do is draw fanart and other commishes for people who ask for them ^^ If you are interested, you could drop by a little heartwarming greeting in my own deviantART account. Here's the link: .com

I hope to see you there!

P.S- (Does anyone have a request in here about a new oneshot? A plot bunny just wriggled out of my hands... *sigh*)


End file.
